The Return
by GFstories
Summary: Sequel to The Dance, by me. When Dipper and Mabel return to Gravity Falls, Dipper tries to spend as much time as possible with Pacifica, but some old enemies might get in the way.
1. The Return

**I had a great time writing the first chapter of this. It's really fun! Also thanks to lalagirl16 for beta reading for me, she will continue beta reading for me. Doesn't it look so much cleaner?**

His breath would be lost in space when he'd see her. Her perfect, beautiful blonde hair that would glow like gold in the sun. He thought when he first arrived in the Oregon town that she was too good for him, and it was still true. That's what made this boy's dream come true, as he was with his perfect girl.

They had tried everything to keep in touch with each other. They tried texting, calling, even video chatting each other, but they both knew it wasn't the same, since Dipper was all the way in California. Each day felt like forever when they were apart. But Dipper was finally ready.

He had turned a year older, so he was now 13, but he still had strong feelings for her. That's why he, and Mabel as well, was happy they were going back.

Dipper had packed his bags before Mabel was even awake. He felt like waking her since he was so excited to visit everyone, but he decided to let her sleep. Dipper's phone vibrated in his pocket, so he pulled it out. He pressed a button and soon they were as face to face as they could get.

"Can you believe it? You're coming back!" Pacifica yelled excitedly.

"I know. It's gonna be great seeing you again." Dipper said with a smile.

"So when will you get here?"

"We are heading to the airport in 2 hours, so at about..." Dipper looked at his watch. "At 2:00"

"I can't wait! See you then." With a click her face was gone. It was always nice to hear her voice. What he didn't hear was groans coming from the other bed in the room.

"You guys woke me up with your excitement." Mabel said with a yawn on her face. She was in pajamas with hearts on them, with her hair in a tangled mess.

"You better get up, we are leaving in 2 hours." Two hours felt like an eternity for him.

Dipper couldn't sit still on the car ride to the airport.

"I know you're excited dear, but could you calm down?" His mom asked.

"I can't sit still Mom."

"You must be pretty excited to see this girl again," His dad butted in.

"It's not just her. I told you, Dad, that I also fell in love with all the mysteries in this town too. It'll be nice to get back to the mystery hunting again."

"Yeah, and you can also do them with your GIRLFRIEND!" Mabel said putting emphasis on the g word and making kissing noises and puckering her lips.

"Yes I remember." Mr. Pines replied. "This girl is a big handful. She's rich, and it's clear being around her is dangerous. But last year you showed me you could handle it, and I'm proud of you." Dipper grew a smile on his face. He loved that his dad was so proud of him and that he could trust him. Even Dipper knew himself. He was pretty insecure about the things that he could do, but as he grew older he started getting more confidence in himself as he tried to do more and not be scared. He wasn't the same insecure little boy from last summer anymore.

They arrived at the airport quickly. The family went and got their tickets, grabbed their luggage and walked to the plane. They got seated, with Mabel and Dipper sitting next to each other with Mr. and Mrs. sitting in front of them. Luckily there was no problems with the plane, so they took off on time, much to Dipper's relief. As soon as the plane took off Mabel passed out with her neck pillow. Dipper couldn't sleep, so he stared at the purple carpet that had flowers on it. That reminded Dipper.

"Should I get flowers?" He thought to himself. He thought he'd figured it out when he got there. He tried not to think about everything that could possibly happen. He most definitely tried not to think about her and her, well, parts. (He was in puberty so you can't blame him).

"Attention passengers, we will be arriving at the Gravity Falls airport in less than 15 minutes."

This made Dipper jump in his seat. He couldn't bottle up his emotions anymore. He passionately loved this place, as much as he loved back home. He thought to himself that he might be able to move here when he got older.

They finally could get out of their seats. Everyone stretched and climbed out of the plane. The twins inhaled the nice sweet Oregon air.

"Our taxi should be here soon to pick us up and take us to the Mystery Shack," their father informed them.

"I can't wait to see Stan again!" Mabel squealed with delight. Soon their taxi arrived and they climbed in. Dipper looked at his watch. It was 1:30. It didn't feel that late to Dipper but time never lies.

The taxi had an abrupt stop. After going through the woods, they arrived at the shack. Stan was waiting for them outside.

"Stan!" Mabel yelled running to him for a hug.

"Hey there kiddo, I see you missed me" Stan said hugging her back. Dipper walked up to him, since he wasn't one of those people that gave hugs. Stan saw him and rubbed his hat.

"I see you still wear that hat I gave you."

"Why would I stop? It's a reminder of this place for me."

"Well you guys probably should get in here, Soos and Wendy have been going crazy to see you guys again." While the kids walked in to see their old friends again, Mr. Pines walked up to Stan.

"Thanks for letting them stay again, they really like this place."

"You don't have to worry Mark, I can take care of them." Dipper and Mabel walked back outside after meeting their old friends again.

"I guess we're leaving now," Mrs. Pines said with her mouth choking up from her about to cry. Mabel ran in with a big hug under her sleeve to give to her mom.

"I'll miss you too mom." Mark kneeled on one knee to get serious with Dipper. "I expect you to take care of Mabel and Pacifica while I'm gone. Even though those two psychos are locked up I need you to protect them." Dipper grew a serious look on his face.

"I won't let you down."

"Come on hun, let's go," Mark said, taking his wife's hand. They walked back to the taxi. Dipper and Mabel waved and they waved back, and wished them luck. The taxi then started up and drove away, soon out of sight. Dipper then looked at his watch

"Oh no its 1:50! I was supposed to get to her house at two! How will it be possible?" They both thought, until Mabel got an idea. She tapped her brother's shoulder to get his attention. She then pointed towards the garage, where the mystery cart was parked

"Thanks sis." He said while running to the garage. He opened it and revealed it. It had shown some dust on it from not being used for about a year. He started it up and drove out towards the town. It took him a while to think of where it was, but when he jogged his memory he found was really close. The golden gate that protected it glowed in the sunshine, so it wasn't very hard to find.

Dipper turned off the cart's engine and walked up to the gate. It opened and let him in without hesitation. He walked to the front door of the mansion and rang the doorbell.

On the other side of the door was Pacifica, who was doing her best to look her good for him. She heard a knock and went downstairs to open it. She saw Dipper in his usual clothes, but Pacifica was wearing an expensive purple vest with a light purple tank top under it, with a skirt and purple heels.

"Come in! Come in!" Pacifica said, while pretty much pulling him inside. They walked up to her room. When she opened the door, Dipper saw a room that was the size of the Mystery Shack's living room. Pacifica sat on her queen sized bed and motioned Dipper to sit next to her. She placed her head on his shoulder, relieved that she was here with him. Dipper put his arm around her to get her closer.

"So, how is California?" She asked.

"It's good, other than the fact that there are no mysteries and how it gets REALLY hot," he replied.

"Well you know here, it can have it's fair share of hot days." But this day wasn't hot, in fact it was a beautiful day, and Pacifica didn't want to stay cooped up in her room.

"Well you said there were no mysteries in California. So how about we go find one." Pacifica suggested. He stood up and grabbed Journal 3 out from under her bed with excitement.

"Are you serious?" Dipper asked in surprise. He didn't ever dream of the day where they would go on a mystery hunt together, but today was the day.

"Yeah I'm being serious! Are you up for it?" Pacifica said while holding out her hand.

"Of course I am," he replied, taking her hand in his.


	2. Gnome Party

**2,000 words of pure awesomeness dropped on you guys. Also, I hope you enjoyed that cliffhanger, courtesy of me. Mwahahahaha.**

With Pacifica grabbing her jacket in the closet, Dipper opened the door for her and they ran out of the room, with Pacifica holding on to the journal. They sprinted out of the front door and jumped into the cart. Dipper turned the engine on and soon they were off on the streets.

"Where do we go?" Pacifica asked. "I've never been on one of these before"

"Trust me, if you want to find something, you almost always look in the woods." Dipper took a sharp turn and headed for the woods, which is where Dipper first found the journal. As they entered, the sun got slightly darker, since of all the trees, which made the scenery more ominous.

The cart then started to get slower and slower and slower, until you could hear a clunk sound originating from it. Then as sudden as a bullet coming out of a chamber hitting a light (props if you get the reference) the cart had stopped.

"What just happend?" Pacifica said with a hint of worry.

"Oh dammit, I forgot to check how much gas was in it! I was in such a hurry to get to your house."

"So you mean we're stuck out here with noone?"

"Isn't this what you wanted? This is how most monster hunts are."

Pacifica didn't think about it like that. She had just wanted to do it so she could spend time doing something that Dipper liked. She didn't know I'd be this scary.

"Don't worry. If anything happens, I'll protect you." Dipper said while putting his arm around the blonde. It made her blush a bit, since she never had a REAL boyfriend that she was intrested in. Her parents always tried to marry her with rich guys that she never liked. It was always their plan to keep their family rich. Pacifica could even admit it, she never thought she'd be dating someone tht wasn't rich. She was also glad that her parents didn't know that her relationship with him was romantic, otherwise they would end it, fast.

"Might as well start looking for a monster." Pacifica said, which made Dipper happy. She took the journal out of her jacket and they started looking for monsters.

"Flying eyeballs?" She suggested

"Nah, too creepy."

"Bigfoot?"

"Seen him before."

"Gmomes? That shouldn't be to bad, right?"

"Haha, funny story. See, they wanted to marry Mabel and make her their "queen" and I had to reacue her from them. Also, we used them to try and fight Gideon, and that didn't work too well."

"Ugh. Is there anything you haven't seen?"

Dipper then remembered. He HAD seen everything in Gravity Falls, last year. He never found the author, but he lost intrest, sadly.

"I guess we can go check out the gnomes, since I know where they are and they aren't too far away." Dipper said after not being able to think about anything else to do.

"Ok then, let's go." Pacifica said, eager to finally find something paranormal. They tried to walk as fast as they could, but all Pacifica has was high heels, but as eager as Dipper was to run, he knew he couldn't. It didn't take them long to find them. As they got there, Dipper saw them tinier and tinier every time he saw them. Pacifica, not knowing about the situation, tried to just walk up to one of them, but Dipper pulled her away.

"Rememeber. If they see a girl, or someone who looks like one." Dipper said while remembering the time when they thought Gideon was a girl. "They will try to make you their queen. So it looks like for now, we'll have to watch from afar. They both hid behind a bush and surveyed what they were doing

"They seem to be gathering for a big event." Pacifica noticed. Jeff then walked up in front of all of them, while him and a group of gnomes were pushing something covered in a red cloth.

"Ok gang, yesterday we found a beautiful queen! He have been waiting for this moment, so today we celebrate!" Jeff the gnome leader said. The gnomes started cheering.

"They actually found a queen? But who could it be?" Dipper asked.

"And now the unvailing!" Jeff said. He then grabbed the side the other gnomes were on and pulled. The red cloth was thrown off, revealing Candy, whos mouth was taped. Also her arms were taped together to a wooden slab, which is what held her up.

"ForkGirl?" Pacifica said.

"Oh no, they got Candy!" Dipper exclaimed. She struggled to get out, but the tape was too strong.

"There's no need to try, you'll just have to accept it." Jeff told her

"Smebulock smebulock." Smebulock said, trying to tell her the same thing. Dipper then jumped out of his hiding spot, with Pacifica right behind him.

"Let her go now!" Dipper demanded

"Well well if it isn't Dipper Pines, always trying butt in and mess up what we're doing. Why can't you just let us have this? Seriously like, get a new hobby dude, we're not letting you take our queen away." Jeff told him.

"Can't you see she doesn't want to be here?" Dipper said, while pointing at her.

"We've been desperate for a queen for some time now, so we'll pretty much take whatever we can get. Gnomes attack! Jeff yelled. Soon all the gnomes bunched together. Some gnomes then started throwing other gnomes like darts with their heads sticking out in front of them, with Dipper and Pacifica being like the dart boards. They ran back to the bush where they originated for cover.

"What are we going to do?" Pacifica asked.

"Too bad I didn't bring a leaf blower with me." Dipper realized.

"AAHHHH!" A gnome yelled landing right in front of Dipper. They both jumped, and Dipper with his reflexes punted him like a football. The gnomes had found where they were hiding, so they had to move fast.

"I got it!" Dipper yelled. He jumped from the bush, leaving Pacifica curious about what his plan was.

"Hey guys, look at me! I bet you guys want to throw each other at me!" Dipper got the attention of every gnome in the forest.

"There he is, get him!" Jeff ordered. They them started throwing directly at Dipper. Luckily for him, their scrawny arms didn't have much accuracy, so Dipper barely had to move to avoid them. Pacifica then realized his plan of distraction, and started crawling towards the taped up Chiu. When she got to her, she realized she had nothing to cut her free, but she did tape laying at Candy's feet.

"I have a plan." She announced. She picked up the tape and put it in her pocket. With all the strength have had from holding big expensive bags all day, she lifted the board and carried it as fat as she could to the cart. She passed Dipper, and seeing the gnome's accuracy getting better, she knew she had to hurry. She lifted the board with Candy on it on top of the craft. She then used the tape to tape the board onto the roof of the cart. She didn't minis if it was going to work, but it was their only hope.

"Dipper!" She yelled getting his attention. He ran to the cart and tried to start it up.

"Remember, it's out of gas!" Dipper told her.

"Oh shit I forgot!" She yelled in distaste. Dipper was taken aback by what she said, as he had never heard her talk like that. The gnomes started getting closer and closer, and Dipper had realized he had to admit defeat before anyone got hurt. He ran in the line of gnomes to tell them.

"STOP THROWING!" He yelled. They soon did stop, wondering why he was admitting defeat, since they didn't know that the cart was out of gas and thy had her on the roof ready to go.

"What are you doing?" Jeff said alerting from the hundreds of gnomes. "She is seriously on top of your vehicle. Just take her, our hopes of getting a queen are diminished." The gnomes then all looked at him sad.

Dipper couldn't help but feel sorry for the gnomes, as it looked like this was the only thing they wanted in their life.

"What if I can get you a queen instead of this one?" Dipper offered. The gnomes head perked up at his offer.

"And how could you do that?" Jeff asked.

"I know the perfect person"

It turned out that the gnomes had gas with them just lying around, since they didn't know what to do with it. They helped Dipper gas the cart up so they could leave.

"You should be able to get your queen by tonight." Dipper informed them. The gnomes cheered as Dipper and Pacifica sped off.

"Who are you going to find that would want them?" Pacifica asked.

"Don't worry, I know someone." They drove back to the shack where Dipper ran in. He grabbed scissors and cut Candy loose. She then jumped off and gave Dipper a hug.

"Thank you for saving me." She thanked. Dipped felt awkward about the hug, and Pacifica didn't seem to like it either.

"Uhh, your welcome." Dipper replied. Candy then ran back to her house.

"I'm a little hungry." Pacifica said, noticing her stomach.

"Come inside." Dipper said walking into the mystery shack. Wendy was working the cash register.

"Hey Dipper, I haven't seen you all day, where have you been?" She then saw Pacifica and eyed her. "What is he doing here?" Dipper noticed the tension in her voice, since he knew that Wendy didn't like her. He then motioned Pacifica to come into the living room, before things got awkward. They walked in, to see Stan sleeping in his chair, snoring loudly.

"I don't know why that old man can sleep right now, it's only 8." Pacifica said. Dipper then led her to the kitchen, where he found leftover spaghetti from the other night. He threw it in the microwave and heated it up. Soon it up, and he set it on the table. They quickly ate then walked out the door. Dipper started the cart, and drove away.

"So, who exactly do you intend to give to the gnomes?" Pacifica asked.

"Remember the girl with the deep voice.

"The one with the REALLY deep voice."

"Yep." Soon they were at her house, and Dipper walked to the front door. He knocked on it, and soon Grenda opened it.

"Hey Dipper." She greeted.

"Hey Grenda. So there was this boy that said he wanted to make you his queen. He must have a big crush on you."

Grenda's eyes widened. "Who is it?" Grenda asked.

"He wants to meet you in the woods. Me and Pacifica could take you if you want." Grenda walked outside with Dipper to the cart. They all had to squish in the car at once, so it was pretty uncofertable for Dipper when he drove. Soon they were back in the forest, where the gnomes awaited for their queen.

"Well, this is her." Dipper said

"Hey! You never told me they were gno-"

"Oh my queen!" Jeff said interrupting her. "We have awaited your arrival for some time now." He took her hand and kissed it, making her blush.

"I knew it would work out." Dipper said. Him and Pacifica got back in the cart and drove off. It was about 9 ish, so it was pretty dark outside. Pacifica yawned, and rested her head on Dipper's head to get some shut eye. Dipper soon arrived at her house, and nudged her awake. He walked her to her front door, where they said there goodbyes.

"I had a great night, Dipper. I can see why you love these adventures so much. I'll look forward to the next time we meet." She then grabbed his shirt by it's collar, and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Oh, and before I forget." She pulled 3 out of her jacket. "I'm guessing you'll wahis this back." He grabbed it from her.

"Goodnight." He told her.

"Goodnight" She replied. She then shut the door, and Dipper walked back to the cart

"She's so wonderful." He said to himself

GRAVITY FALLS JAIL

"You are free to go." A jail guard said, opening someone's jail cell open. The boy inside smiled, as he walked out and was led to the front door. As he walked out, he enjoyed the fresh air, and the freedom he has just gotten back

"You're gonna pay for what you did Pines."


	3. The Three Amigos and the Bunny

Big chapter coming up! It should be mind blowing.

Dipper walked through the front door to a dark log house to see it very dark inside. He turned on the light so he could see better, and so he wouldn't run into anything. He walked into the other room to see Stan sleeping in his chair with the TV. Dipper always wonders why he never sleeps in his room, but he pushed that to the back of his head, as he was too tired to do much. He walked up the stairs to see a light radiating from his room. He turned the corner to see Mabel holding Waddles. She looked a little worried.

"How come he'd rather spend time with her instead of me? We spent the whole summer together last year, why is it so different now? Is it because he's more mature now? I still really don't trust her as much as I should, and seeing Dipper with someone else just reminds me of Andrew. How he was so sweet and then tried to kill me." She looked a little tired, so she stopped talking to her pre cooked bacon anymore. She turned off the light and tried to go to sleep. Dipper then acted like he just got home and and turned on the light, which startled Mabel.

"Aren't you a little late?" She asked.

"Our adventure took a little longer than I had thought." He replied. He saw a hint of sadness in her eyes. "But don't worry. In two days, it will just be you and me."

She perked up. "Finally the mystery twins are back in action!" She said hugging him. Dipper first didn't like that name, but lately he had learned to live with it.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to bed." Dipper said with a yawn.

"Yeah it is kind've late." Dipper kicked off his shoes and took his jacket off. He hung it next to his bed and climbed in. He shut his lamp light off.

"Goodnight Mabel."

"Goodnight Dipper." They we'ere asleep before they could count to 100. Soon the sun came up to greet the twins. Dipper rose from his bed and stretched. It was one of his best nights of sleep. Probably because he was happy to be back in Gravity Falls. He soon realized he had to get ready for Pacifica, so he jumped in the shower and cleaned himself off from yesterday's adventure. He soon got out and put fresh clothes on. He went downstairs to see Mabel at the phone.

"What do you mean you can't find her we were supposed to hang out tonight." She said to the person she was on the phone. Dipper then grabbed a bowl and poured himself some cereal. He sat at the kitchen table and heard Mabel's conversation.

"I guess I can look in town today, but make sure to tell me if you find her." She hung up the phone and sat at the table. "We can't find Grenda, and we were supposed to hang out today." She said with a sad tone.

"Oh really?" Dipper asked. He started eating his cereal faster. His leg starting moving up and down nervously. He never lies to Mabel, but he figured if he told her that he set his friend up with the gnomes, she probably wouldn't be too happy.

"Have you seen her?" She asked wondering if he knew.

"No." He said blankly. He ate his cereal even faster. This conversation was toxic for him, as I'd lead to more and more lies. He then gulped his cereal fast and went to run outside.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" She asked in suspicion. This was it. Make it or break it time. He turned and to Mabel with a sweat drop going down the side of his face. He gulped, prepare to lie about going on some adventure, until Mabel stopped him.

"ooohhhh I know what this is." She said with a grin. You must be eager to go to Pacifica's house aren't you?" The person we award trying to get away from just have him a safe haven.

""Yep." Just yep. He couldn't say any more otherwise he'd break down and confess.

"You go get 'em tiger." Mabel said with a wink. Dipper then walked out the door as casually as he could and blew a big sigh. "That was really close." He thought to himself. He went to the garage and got in the cart. He started it up and drove away.

BEEP! BEEP!

Pacifica slowly opened her eyes to her alarm clock buzzing. He sat up and wiped the sleepiness from her eyes. He reached for the button to turn the beeping off and pressed it. She slowly got up out of her bed and stretched. She looked in the mirror to see her reflection . He looked a little different then she usually did, since she usually used the best makeup money could buy, since she was rich. She knew she was hanging out with Dipper, but first she walked downstairs to get some breakfast.

She went into her kitchen, which was the size of a normal family's living room. She saw her little brother sitting at the table playing on a 3DS. He was only 7 years old, but her brother could do the nastiest and meanest things, even for such a little kid. Pacifica walked to the pantry to grab a blueberry Pop Tart, her favorite. She walked upstairs to get ready. She made sure to wake up extra early so she could get ready in time. She showered, brushed her teeth, and put on her makeup. Shen walked downstairs to see her brother again. She went to walk out of the front door when her little brother called her name. She turned around to face him.

"Mom and Dad said you can't go anywhere today." He said to her.

"I'm just going into town to make fun of the less fortunate." Unlike Dipper, she was a great lier, and such a good persuader she could've persuaded Hitler to surrender if she wanted to. Her brother didn't seem to care, so he just returned to his game. Pacifica walked out the front door to see Dipper pulling in to her driveway. He ran to the cart (not wearing high heels remembering last time) and jumped in.

"You seem excited." Dipper noticed.

"Yeah well it's always great when I'm hanging out with you." She said with a seductive, which made Dipper pulled out and started driving away.

"So what are we doing today?" Pacifica asked.

"I don't know, why don't you look in the book for something." He said while pointing to the bag that sat between them. Pacifica opened it, and saw 3, also a couple cans of Pitt-Cola. She pulled 3 out and starting flipping through it. Not much was catching her eye. She looked off at Dipper to suggest something but instead saw Dipper looking sad, and in a deep state of thought.

"Whats with the long face?" She asked. Dipper snapped out of thought.

"Well, I just feel kind of bad giving Grenda to the gnomes. Mabel was wanting to hang out with her today. I couldn't tell her what happend otherwise she'd be furious and try to get Grenda back. She could probably leave whenever she wanted to, but she looked happy there."

Pacifica hadn't put much thought on yesterday, but she could see why Dipper was being paranoid.

Hey, I have an idea. Would you be fine if she came with us?" Dipper asked. Pacifica almost bluntly yelled no. She still was a little annoyed by his sister, but she was with Dipper more then half of the time. And if it made Dipper happy, she would agree.

"Ok, that'd be cool."

"Great! She said she'd be in town, so we gotta go there." Dipper slammed his foot on the pedal to get there fast. Soon enough, they were entering town. They looked around for 5 minutes, not finding her.

"Where could she be? Dipper asked himself.

"There she is!" Pacifica yelled pointing east. Dipper looked in that direction and saw her walking out of a shop, with a sad look on her face. Dipper drove up to her and honked the horn. She looked up to see Dipper and Pacifica.

"Dipper? What are you doing here?"

"Do you want to come with us?" Dipper said reaching out his hand. Mabel smiled and grabbed it. She sat next to Pacifica on her right, so Pacifica was in the middle.

"You guys look for something to do while I drive to the forest. Soon Pacifica opened the book and look through it with Mabel.

"How about we look for Bigf-"

"DIPPER!" Mabel yelled, interrupting Pacifica. "You never told me unicorns were in here. We have to see one!" Pacifica looked angered for being interrupted, and because Mabel wanting to do something so girly and boring.

"No Mabel, all they do is try to attack you with their horns. They ripped one of my jackets once. They are not friendly." They started driving deeper into the woods, and thee noise from the busy town started getting more far away from them. Mabel and Pacifica then started looking at the journal with a more critical eye, to try and catch anything they could see. The conversations between the three of them died out, as they were all focusing on different things.

"Have you guys found anything?" Dipper asked.

ROAR!

They all froze as Dipper kept his foot on the peda, not wanting to look back to see where the horrific sound came.

"What was that?" Mabel asked.

"Hey girls, could you turn around for me. If I do, I'll be taking my eyes off the road, and frankly being the driver and potentially seeing something chase us might freak me out." Dipper said as calmly as he could. The girls looked at each other in fear and slowly turned around in their seat.

They saw a 20 foot pink humanoid bunny chasing after them. It had razor sharp two front teeth and scarlet red pupils. It had no ireyes s the white part of it's eye was black. It had a 6 pack with muscly arms and legs and was running for them.

"STEP ON IT!" Mabel yelled. Dipper listened, and pushed onhis foot so hard he thought his foot would go directly through the cart. The cart sped up as they tried to get away from the furry beast. The beast was still going faster then them. Dipper had to think of a plan, so he abandoned the trail and drove through the trees, trying to avoid all of them. The bunny ran towards them, and starting knocking down every tree it came in contact with. They tried to avoid it, but the situation was hopeless. It raised his hand in karate chop formation and aimed for the cart.

"JUMP!" Dipper yelled, and they obeyed. They rolled out of the cart, with the journal in Mabel's hand, and the bunny's hand contacted the cart with a SMACK and broke it. They kids scattered from the jump, and tey stood up, with Pacifica closest to it. Dipper turned towards Pacifica and saw her.

"Watch out!" He yelled, but it wasn't going for her. It tuned it's attention towards Dipper, and ran to him. Dipper tried to run, but soon was in it's clutches. It put Dipper to it's face and screamed, with Dipper screaming back. Mabel saw Dipper in trouble and opened the book. She flipped through pages hoping for an answer when she saw a page with the bunny humanoid on it. There was an incantation with a note next to it that said "To vanquish". Mabel ran to Dipper and resighted it.

"Zwkkv pqyv ytav!That bunny heard her, and with one final scream it dropped to it's knees and fell, with Dipper taking cushion in it's paw. He freed himself to greet the girls, who were running to him.

"Mabel, that was amazing!" Dipper praised her.

"It's just what siblings do." She replied.

"Guys, you might wanna see this." Pacifica called them. They walked up to the bunny's right hand to see a star with an eye through it.

"The Tent of Telepathy?" Mabel asked. "But that means..."

"Gideon." Dipper said coldy.

"But how?" Pacifica asked. He's been jailed for a year."

"How could he summon something without a book?" Mabel asked.

"Someone must be helping him." Dipper concluded. "We better find out soon, before something like this happens again."


	4. The meeting

1 DAY AGO

"Ahhhh it's nice to have freedom back, in this "totally free" country. Yeah right, give me a break." The boy said while he walked further away from the jail. His parents hadn't picked him up from the jail, because he didn't have a family. He ran away from his parents to do a job with his uncle, which landed them both in jail. But now he saw his uncle as a setback, and he could do the job all by himself. He then walked back into town where he lived, and luckily no one knew who he was, but they know his name when it buzzed through the town a year ago. He passed through many people through the town, and didn't dare look at them in the eye. He was one of those people who just slipped through, in school and in life.

He then turned into a dark alley, that was about thirty feet long and 7 feet wide. it had two trash bins on each side, which both were overflowing with trash.

"Pretty proud of myself with this disguise." He thought. He then moved one trash bag that was on the ground next to one of the bins to reveal a kid sized hole. He got down and his stomach and crawled in. He crawled through the musty dark hole until he got into a small living room sized area. He turned on a lamp to reveal where he lived. There was a bed, magazines, a fridge and cupboard that was filled with food that he stole.

"It's good to be home." He said. Since he had worked with his uncle, the Uzi wielding maniac, he hadn't come back to this place in a while. He walked to a wood desk and say down. He pulled out a piece of paper and started writing down stuff.

"How can I make capturing Pacifica easier? Well of course getting rod of her pewny armed bodyguard and his wretched sister, but how?" He went into deep thought, then remembered someone who was close to destroying them. He had seen him in jail a couple of times, and remembered the day he was jailed. There was a gargantuar amount of coverage on it.

"Gideon." His name escaped his mouth. He then exited his house, placed the trash bag back in it's place, and headed for the jail. He soon was there, and night was approaching. He e walked inside and went to the front desk

"Can I visit a Gideon Gleeful?" He asked. The woman turned from her monitor.

"Visiting hours are over in fifteen minutes. His cell is to the left." He walked in that direction, passing other people who were jailed, and they have him evil glares. Soon he reached the Albino's cell.

"Gideon!" He yelled, grabbing the boy's attention. Gideon walked up to the edge of the bar.

"Andrew, what a surprise to see you. I remember you tried to take down the Pines."

"See, thats why I'm here. I need your help to kill Mabel and Dipper."

"Woah Woah Woah. You will not hold a hand on Mabel. She's my peach dumplin, and you won't touch her."

Andrew rolled his eyes. "Fine, so we will just kill the boy. Also, you cant hurt Pacifica. I need her for my own personal reasons.

"I'll help you if you get me the hell out of here. If you get me a journal from Dipper, I can break out if here, then we can work together."

"Ok." Andrew then left and ran to the Mystery Shack. It was late, so everyone was asleep, so it would make his job easier. He soon got to the shack He grabbed the front door knob and jiggled it. "It was worth a try." He walked around to try and find another opening for him to sneak through. He had a hard time, since Stan was greedy, and tried extra hard to guard himself from robbery. There was no ways to enter, which made Andrew frustrated. He noticed that all the windows were made of 100% glass. He flooded around for a rock, and found one in front of the shack. He ran to a window and chucked the rock through it with all his strength. It made a hole with a bone chilling smash from the window. He jumped in the hole, and was inside the shack. His entrance was noisy, and Andrew was worried that noone had come to see the noise. With Andrew's luck, Stan was a deep sleeper and Dipper and Mabel were upstairs so thy couldn't hear it.

He found himself in the living room, and only a free feet from Stan. He tried extra careful to make as less noise as possible. He soon was at the foot of the steps. He slowly walked up, which led to the attic. Every creak of the wooden stairs made the boy cringe. After a minute of slowing walking up the steps, he walked in the twin's room. He saw them sleeping and realized he could murder both of them.

"You will not hold a hand on Mabel." Andrew heard the chubby boy's voice. He made a promise with his accomplice not to hurt the braces faced girl. He turned to the scruffy haired boy.

"Fine, we will just kill the boy." He remembered his own voice. But reality then grabbed him. If they found Dipper dead they would blame him, since he had just gotten out. He remembered his mission that Gideon had given him. He looked through all around the room, but didn't find anything. He looked under the bed to see town books under it. He pulled them out to see journal 3 and it's copy.

"Two 3 journals?" He thought to himself.

THE DAY OF THE TWIN'S ARRIVAL

Dipper was sweeping the floors that Stan had ordered him to. He walked in to see yhis he was doing, but he actually brought the book with him. He hadn't seen the copy he gave Dipper. He didn't need it anymore, so he walked up to Dipper with the original in his hands.

When Dipper got the original, he was confused. Didn't he give the journal to Pacifica at the end of summer? He didn't know how Stan got another one, but he took it anyway. When Pacifica gave him the copy, he had completely forgotten the original, that was shoved under his bed.

PRESENT

Andrew grasped the original one, and left the copy there. Gideon said he only needed one book, so thats all he brought. Andrew went downstairs and walked out the front door. Soon he was home, and went to sleep with the journal in his hands

"Excellent work Andrew!" Gideon said eyeing the book. "Pass it through." Gideon pointed to a slot to give to prisoners. He slided through and it was in Gideon's hands. It felt nice to have a book back. He flipped through it's pages until he found a page on hyp

"We need the attention of a guard. And I got an idea." Gideon walked to a corner of his cell to reveal a home made shank. Andrew was in stabbing range, so he walked up to Andrew, who didn't notice it.

"What's your plan?" Andrew said. Gideon pulled the knife out and sunk it in his leg. Andrew produced a bloodcurdling scream as it dug more into his flesh. It altered every guard there, and soon they were on the scene, and into Gideon's trap. With a few words they were under his control.

"Let me out." He ordered. A police officer typed in a code which slides the bars and let him free.

"Get this boy some emergency care." Gideon pointed at Andrew, and they picked him up and carried him away. There was one guard that waited by Gideon for an order.

"Get me my clothes." Soon the guard ran to fetch him his clothes. He came out with the other cops with his clothes and a healed Andrew. They then walked out of the jail doors like free birds. Gideon held on to the journal, feeling it as he hadn't had one in a long time.

"Why the hell did you shank me?" Andrew asked with anger.

"It was all part of my plan. And it worked."

This story is ALREADY longer than its prequel. It's cause of you guys im getting better, you inspire me to write.


	5. Pool Party!

Cops were soon on the crime scene at 7am. They inspected the rock that was in the window for fingerprints, but none were found. It appears that Andrew is smarter than he looks, as he had brought gloves with him during the break in. The cops eventually gave up, and closed the case two hours later, since there was no stolen or damaged items besides the window, which the government had paid for a free repair for.

The break in left Dipper the most worried. The way the monster bunny only went after him frightened him. With his detective mind, he thought about that day. He knew Mabel wouldn't be harmed, but why would Pacifica not be harmed? That raised suspicions in his mind. Why would Gideon care about Pacifica? He pushed that to the back of his mind before he looked out the window to see Pacifica. Dipper ran downstairs and opened the door.

"I saw the break in on TV. Are you okay?"She pulled him in for a hug.

"I'm fine. You don't have to be worried about me." She pulled away from the hug and stared into his eyes

"Gideon broke out of jail. They found his cell, and he was nowhere to be found. "Pacifica said seriously. This made Dipper's heart shrink. Gideon was free, and could do anything in his power to hurt Dipper, and possibly the ones around him. The thought made Dipper light headed, and he grabbed the wall next to him

"Are you okay?" She asked

"Yeah." Dipper said taking a deep breath. "Just a little woozy, that's all. I'll be back in a second." Dipper then went to the kitchen to get some water. Behind Dipper, Mabel came from the attic and was walking down the stairs.

"Hi Pacifica." She greeted.

"Hey." She greeted back. She had started getting more used to how Mabel was, well, Mabel. It irritated her less since they came last summer, which was a good thing.

"Do you know why Dipper is so gloomy?" She asked Mabel.

"I'm gonna have to say no." She replied. Seeing her boyfriend all gloomy like that made Pacifica upset.

"Do you know any way we could cheer him up?"

"He likes to go on mysteries."

"No way. After that last one, I'll pass." Mabel started to get hot in her dog playing basketball sweater.

"Is it hot in here, or is it just me?"

"That sweater you're wearing isn't helping. But yeah, it is getting pretty warm."

"What are you doing still outside? Come on in." Mabel opened the door wider so Pacifica could get in. Mabel shut the door and followed her to the living room. They turned on the TV and chilled on the couch, mostly watching the news. The day got increaseingly hotter. Mabel and Pacifica were practically sitting in sweat. Dipper then walked in, with sweat stains visible.

"I can't stand this heat. We need to do something." He concluded.

"We could always go to the pool." Mabel suggested. "Better to be soaked in water then sweat." Pacifica cringed at the the image of being sweaty that much.

"Alright. Let me get my swimsuit. I'll be back in fifteen minutes." Pacifica then walked out and went to her house to change. Dipper and Mabel also went to change, with Dipper putting on orange speedo (just kidding, I meant trunks) while Mabel put on her 1 peice with the flower emblem on it. They then walked downstairs to wait for Pacifica. She got back thirteen minutes later. She finally arrived, sporting a designer purple bikini. When she walked in, Dipper couldn't help but stare, and Mabel had to nudge him back to reality.

"Alright, let's go." Dipper announced. As they were walking about the door, Mabel announced

"GRUNKLE STAN WE'RE LEAVING!" She shut the door and walked to where Dipper and Pacifica were talking.

"Where's the cart?" Mabel asked. Dipper then smacked his head in defeat.

"Damnit. I forgot Gideon's abomination destroyed it. Now how will we get there?"

"Don't worry, I got this." Pacifica said while pulling up her phone. She typed in a number then put the phone to her ear.

"This is Pacifica Northwest, can we have a limo to the Mystery Shack? Sounds great." She put the phone back away. "Our limo should be here soon."

"It must be nice to be rich." Dipper signed.

"You have no idea." Pacifica said with a smirk. The limo was soon there, and the kids stepped in. They ordered for it to go to the Gravity Falls Pool. It went faster than the cart, they got there in no time. They stepped out and the limo drove away. They then started walking to the gate, to see it filled with people. There was barely enough room to actually swim.

"Guess everyone had the same idea as us." Mabel said with a frown.

"No way I'm swimming this close to people I don't know. I'm calling another limo." She pulled out her phone.

"But where would we go?" Dipper asked "I can't think of anywhere el-" Pacifica's finger stopped him.

"Don't worry, I know a great place." Another limo was there soon to pick them up. When they stepped in, Pacifica whispered where thy were going to keep the secret. The limo then started up and drove off. Dipper and Mabel were totally oblivious to where they were going. Thy were also totally oblivious to a blue hippy van following them. In it contained Gideon and Andrew, with Bud Gleeful as the driver.

It was taking them a while to get to their destination.

"I've never seen this part of Gravity Falls." Dipper announced "Can't you just give one hint Pacifica, for me?" Dipper put on his cutest face.

"Nope." Pacifica said with a smile. "It would ruin the surprise." After thirty minutes of driving, the limo driver then parked aim a parking lot. Dipper and Mabel looked outside, to see Splish Splash Hill, the biggest waterpark in Gravity Falls.

"I've only heard legends of this place." Mabel said with her pupils as big as marbles. "Is it really as big as people say?"

"I've been here twice, and yes." Pacifica answered. The twins practically jumped out of the car. Pacifica stepped out of the limo, and seeing their excitement, she knew she made a good choice. She met with them and they walked to the entrance. They walked in to see a lady at a desk.

"Hello, do you have a pass?"

"Yes, and under the name Pacifica Northwest." She started typing in her name. Pacifica's picture then came up saying she had an active pass.

"Alright, you guys check out. Have fun." She told them. They walked in the doors to their left and saw the whole park. It had a wave pool, eight water slides, and a big pool at the entrance.

"This place is huge!" Dipper exclaimed.

"What should we do first?" Pacifica asked. The twins then pointed to the big slides, and they raced each other to it. They three had the best time. They rode slides, swam around, and even tried out the wave pool, which Dipper and Mabel failed at. Pacifica then grabbed a board and tried it out. She surfed for about a minute, before falling. A minute was a long time in a wave pool without falling. Pacifica was proud of herself for lasting that out. She walked out with a smile on her face.

"How did you do that?" Dipper asked.

"It's all in the technique. And practice. Alot of practice." They then went back and enjoyed the rest of the park. Not once did anyone, especially Dipper who was most paranoid, thought about Gideon. They just spent their time together, and had a great time. Soon it was 10:00 pm, and they had to exit the park.

"You know." Pacifica started. "This place also has hotel rooms, and I happend to own one."

"I'll ask Stan if we can stay." Mabel said pulling out her phone and calling Stan. She walked away to talk to Stan, which left them alone.

"You know, I had a great time today." Dipper stated.

"Yeah, I wish we could do this more." Pacifica replied. She then reached out for Dipper's hand and grabbed it. They both blushed, and were cofortable, until Mabel came back.

"Stan said yes!" Mabel announced. They then went to the room area and went in the one Pacifica owned. She opened the door with a key she had. There was two king sized beds, a bathroom, and a TV in the middle.

"I guess I can get my own bed." Mabel said jumping on the one to the right.

"I guess Pacifica and I will share one, if that's ok with you." Dipper said turning to Pacifica.

"Yeah, that'd be ok." She replied. They had forgot to change clothes, so they had to sleep in their swimwear, which didn't bother them.

"Goodnight guys." Mabel said. Dipper then said, then Pacifica followed. Mabel turned off the light and layed down. Pacifica then got closer to Dipper, and rested her head in his shoulder and her hand on his chest. He then wrapped his right arm around her, pulling her closer. Soon they were asleep, with them together.

Outside the window, Gideon and Andrew were watching then with irritation.

"Oh my fucking god!" Andrew cursed. "Will they ever split up?"

"Patience Andrew. We just need patience. They'll part ways eventually, and we must be ready."


	6. Delay

I have no internet at home, therefore it will be a while before another chapter is posted


End file.
